Battle Wounds and Scars Galore
by dr100
Summary: The Doctor hasn't yet found his feet. He has just regenerated, and is now ready to experience many adventures, and meet many people, and enjoy his eleventh life span, to the fullest. Only, where does he start? Where is there to go?
1. Prologue: The Begining

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Prologue: The begining of -**The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor**.

* * *

The TARDIS crumbled into a thousand tiny pieces. The broken bits and bobs looked like biscuit crumbs, all scattered around the fiery, battered central column. Even that though, was on the blink. The engines were malfunctioning. The cloister bell became intolerant, like the never ending drum beat inside the Masters head.

The Doctor had changed his appearance, and he was no longer the man he once was. His entire physical form had regenerated. His mind had gone through a tremendous shock also. On recovering from his regeneration, he tried to recall who he was, and where he was, but it was impossible.

Too many things were happening at once. The TARDIS was hurtling towards Earth, and all the Doctor could focus on was hanging on, to whatever he could find, that hadn't been smashed to pieces.

"Geronimo!" he yelled, as the TARDIS fell through Time and Space, through the fourth dimension and beyond.

The Doctor was off, on his new adventures, to experience for the first time, in his new eleventh incarnation, what wandering in the fourth dimension was like.

* * *

Chapter One: **Coming Soon!**


	2. Chapter 1: Running late

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter One: Running late

* * *

Alex Samantha Jones rushed through the town centre, on her way to college. She had as many as six heavy books in her hands, and they were wobbling from side to side, as she nurtured them in her arms. She passed the butchers, tipping her hat to the butcher as she ran past.

She wasn't looking where she was going and her history books spilt out of her hands, and onto the ground beneath her. She bent down to pick them up, and as she did so, she heard the sound of car alarms being tripped. She gathered her books up, and looked around. Every car parked within the vicinity was making strange noises, and she decided to ignore them all, and hurry on to college.

She passed some college girls, on her way through the local park, to get to where she wanted to be. The time was quarter past nine, and she was fifteen minuets late. She knew that she was late, but she wasn't going to simply take her time, after running from home, which taken her a while.

She ran through her college doors, asking the security there to hold her books whilst she looked for her key card, to get past the security barriers. She didn't have it with her, and she gave the security men an awkward expression.

"Couldn't you just allow me to pass through?" she asked, in her posh, frail voice.

"I'm afraid not Miss" they replied, giving her back her books, and she took them in her arms.

She strolled out of the college, and sat down on a wooden bench, just outside of the main doors. She flicked open one of her books, and then her head shot up when she heard the college fire bell sound. She then heard another unusual noise, one that sounded like an engine. She got up, to look around. She looked up, into the sky, bust she couldn't see anything.

There was one thing that she had missed however, and that had been a bright blue police box, with a St Johns ambulance sign stuck to it, resting beside her. She te sat back down, and turned to her open book, and then spotted the blue box.

"Wow! Where did you come from?" she asked, though no one was about to answer her question for her.

She approached the handle, and pulled it towards her. The doors were locked.

"Oh, how annoying!" she said, turning back to her books, when a hand taped her on the shoulder. She spun around, to face an odd looking gentleman, starring back at her, as he hung out of the blue box.

"Oh, I saw that you tried the handle, and the doors wouldn't budge. Well come on, come in…"

Alex was a little shocked, and she followed him into the police box, leaving her books behind her.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2: His love for Alex

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Two: His love for Alex

* * *

"So, what drew you towards clasping your hands on my handles, desperately hoping the doors would slide backwards, and that you'd be able to walk right in?" asked the Doctor, adjusting his violet bow tie.

"I was curious, that was all. My curiosity got the better of me," replied Alex, tying the back of her silky blond hair into a knot.

"They said that curiosity killed the cat, and I stand by that phrase, when I look at you, and smile before I speak," added the Doctor, wrapping himself up in his beige, tweed jacket.

"So, what's your name? We've been talking at arms length, and I haven't been using your name."

"Just call me the Stranger!" replied the tall, dark haired man, who looked both young and old, at once.

"Why?" asked Alex.

"Because at the present moment in time, I'm not sure that I can trust you, Alex Jones!"

Alex shut the blue boxes' doors, and then turned towards the man sharply.

"How do you know my name?" she asked him.

"Oh, I managed to pick up this, on my way to find you when…"

The Doctor was cut off, by Alex's questions.

"How did you 'manage' to get your hands on that?"

"Oh, I'm a time traveller, and I travelled back in time, hoping to catch you before you entered the college. Sadly, I missed the opportunity to say hello, long before you realised you had left your pass at home, and so here I am, and further more, I'd just like to say that I'm sorry."

Alex was left gob smacked, and the Doctor was panting for breath.

"So, what do you think?" asked the stranger.

"Oh yes, the interior, is bigger on the inside, and I not only find you a worry, but this entire place. I've got to get out of here!"

Alex stepped out from out of the blue box. She shook her head, and tears from streaming down her cheeks.

"Look, are you aright?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, thank you stranger, for my key card, and now, I've got to be on my way, but it's been fun."

Alex staggered backwards, backing into the college doors. Once she was inside, she saw through one of the buildings many windows, the outline of the man's figure outside. He hung out of his blue box, with his arms folded. He was looking straight at her. He ten started to shout at her.

"Please, it doesn't have to be like this?" he cried, but Alex wasn't interested. She swiped in on the security barriers, and ran further into the college to get away from the stranger.

The Doctor shook his head, and stepped back into his blue box, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 3: Amy Pond Companion to be

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Three: Amy Pond - Companion to be...

* * *

There was a knock on the doors, and he opened them, thinking it was Alex. Instead, a young, ginger haired woman stood in front of him, and police woman's uniform.

"I believe this is the 'METS' property," she said, smugly.

"Not at all," replied the Doctor. His arrogance noted by the young woman.

"This is a space ship," said the man.

The woman led the Doctor out of the TARDIS.

"Right Sir, you're clearly out of your mind, would you mind taking this breath test?"

The Doctor hadn't time to answer, as the woman stuck the device in front of him. He huffed and puffed, blowing into the device. The readings received were off the scale.

"I can't believe what the instruments are telling me, Mr…"

She couldn't continue her sentence, as she didn't know the man's name, but she was also shocked at what the readings were telling her, and she was clearly fascinated with the man in question.

"I think I've come across an alien!" she said, turning to the man, and praying he wasn't going to kill her. Though, he looked harmless enough.

"Who are you?" she asked him.

"I'm usually referred to as the Doctor," replied the man.

"Do you have any ID to verify that you're human?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I do not own any sort of license, other than a simple white card, with the words UNIT on it. I'm their scientific advisor," he whispered to her.

"Hang on a second…," said the woman, taking out her mobile.

"What did you say your name was?" she asked him.

"It doesn't matter!" replied the dark haired man.

"But it does, I was going to…"

The woman was cut off.

"I know exactly what you were going to do. You were going to call into the office, ask after me, because you recognised my name. Forget that, and join me in here."

The Doctor pointed his bony finger in the direction of the TARDIS.

"Why, it's just an ordinary Police Box," replied the woman.

"It's not, I've told you that it's my home, a space ship, and now I'm going to prove it to you! Take my hand!"

The Doctor held out his hand for the woman to take, and she did. He led her into the TARDIS, and her jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Wow, you've got to be kidding me!" she cried, remarked by the sheer space within such a tiny looking 'thing'.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: Introducing Amy Pond

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Four: Welcoming Amy Aboard the TARDIS

* * *

"Wow, you weren't trying to deceive me then!" said Amy, completely in awe of her surroundings.

"Me lie? Oh no, completely out of character. I assist the police in their activities," said the Doctor, sweating under the pressure of trying to convince his 'new friend'.

"You mean to say you're a detective?" she asked him, her eyes still wandering, scanning the sheer size of the TARDIS interior.

"Not quite, though I do tend to 'snoop' around a lot."

"But you said that you were a Doctor?" asked Amy.

"I did," he replied, looking slightly bemused.

"Well, how can a Doctor be a policeman also?"

"Ah, but 'Doctor' is just a preferred title, not my profession."

"So what's your real identity?" asked the police woman. She too was finding the situation incredibly difficult to come to terms with.

"My name?" asked the Doctor, curiously.

"Yes!" replied Amy, slowly reaching for her hand cuffs.

"I'm afraid that if I were to tell you, you'd be here a while, and I'm not just saying that to amuse you Amy!"

"So, you prefer to be called the Doctor, despite you not actually being a Doctor?"

"Yes, and no Amy, for you see, I'm an unusual 'being'."

"You don't say," replied Amy.

Then the Doctor cut her off, raising has hand as if asking for permission to speak.

"No wait!" he shouted.

"What?" asked Amy.

"You can call me John Smith!"

Amy shoved past the Doctor, and then turned back around to face him, whilst she leant on the console. Without her paying much attention, she had activated a lever, sending the TARDIS spiralling through the vortex, without either herself or the Doctor noticing.

"Let's just stick with the Doctor for now, shall we?" she replied, as she took out her hand cuffs.

The Doctor wasn't fazed by them, he just simply ignored them.

"Tell me Doctor, where do you reside?"

She jingled the hand cuffs in the palm of her right hand. He still didn't register them.

"You mean where do I live, where do I come from?" he asked her.

"Yes, that's precisely what I mean!" she replied.

"Gallifrey!"

"What?" she asked him.

"It's my second home, the TARDIS being my first."

"You mean this blue box you claim is yours?" she asked him.

"Yes, but it isn't any ordinary man made object, simply designed to hold subjects caught by the police."

The Doctor, whilst telling Amy all the information she required, was busy trying on all kinds of unusual clothes. He wasn't sure whether his tweed jacket and bow tie suited him as much as his old long brown coat, and his hair was annoying him too. He liked it being spiky and sleek, and he turned back to Amy, wearing a hoodie, and some baggy jogging bottoms.

"So, what other purpose does it have?"

Amy wanted to the ins and outs of the Doctor's home.

"It's a time capsule, and my people, who are known as Time Lords, designed it. What do you think?" he asked her.

"I believe you!" she replied.

"You what?" asked the Doctor, unsure whether he had heard Amy correctly.

"I believe you're telling me the truth," she said again, putting her hand cuffs away.

"Good, well welcome to the fun and games!" he stated, as he ran past his companion, setting the co-ordinates.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: Two in a TARDIS

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Five: Two in a TARDIS

* * *

"Oh no, Amy, look what you've done!" cried the Doctor, as he suddenly realised that he and his companion were travelling through the time vortex at some incredible speed.

"What is it? What exactly have I done?" she questioned him.

"You've activated the console, and we seem to be heading to another planet, in another galaxy, and in another…"

"Alright, I think I know what you mean!" she said, composing herself, before asking how police box could possibly travel in space.

"Amy, I've already been through this with you, and you've got to learn to accept that this is no ordinary 'Police box'."

The Doctor turned from his new found friend, and switched a knob on the coral themed console. Suddenly, the column in the middle fell to its usual place, tucked under the sheer size of the knobs, buttons, and levers towering over it.

The Doctor turned to Amy. The TARDIS ceased its mood swing, and wheezed its last, before the groaning ceased too.

"We've arrived Amy, and as this is my first adventure, and because you activated the console, I'm going to first step out, onto the scene outside, and I want you to stay put!"

The Doctor slipped past her, unlocking the doors, and strolled out onto the dimly lit room Amy could just about make out, through the gap in the doorway.

The Doctor put his hands on his hips, surveying the immediate area. He was in a dark room, though it was not as spaced out, and he felt himself feeling slightly claustrophobic.

"Hello… is anyone there?" he yelled, waiting for a reply, but no one answered his calls, and he suddenly felt left out.

He decided on asking his companion to join him. After travelling alone for several unusual adventures, over the past couple of weeks, though for him, it had been years, he needed someone to stand beside him, and watch over him, and share his adventures with him. Amy Pond was the woman who'd do all of these things for him.

Amy joined him, shutting the police box's doors behind her. The clang they made echoed around the room in which they were in. Then, a ray of white light entered the room, from some window frames the Doctor could just make out in the dimmed light. Amy shivered in the cold, and the Doctor suddenly felt very scared. He could hear something scurrying behind him. He turned his head, but could see nothing.

The light grew whiter, until shadows began to appear on the walls, surrounding the Doctor and Amy. Amy could feel something reaching out to her, and then she felt a sharp pain in her leg, and looking down at her shoes, she could make out a claw pulling out of her way, and back into the darkness. She looked at her bare leg, which had drawn blood.

"Doctor, I'm bleeding…" whispered Amy.

"So am I…" replied the Doctor, as he turned his head towards his companion.

Even through the darkness, and despite the light filling the room, which was blinding, Amy could still make out her companion, and he too was bleeding. He face was covered in blood.

"Oh my goodness," exclaimed Amy, as she backed away from the Time Lord.

"Don't worry," he replied, reaching out for her hand. He took hers in his, and patted it gently.

"Don't worry," he whispered.

"Don't worry? You're covered in blood!" stated Amy.

"It's not mine, it's the insects lying at my feet!"

Amy looked past the Doctor, and spewing blood on the ground, before them both, was a giant insect, with long, unnerving features, which were its feelers, and had a huge abdomen, that had been squished and flattened somewhat, and then she met it's fellow insects gaze, as they came to the rescue.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 6: Trouble Ahead

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Six: Trouble Ahead?

* * *

"Doctor, I think we've got trouble on our hands!" whispered Amy, looking up at her friend, who was too busy, ogling at the creatures in front of him, to listen to her.

"I've met your species before," said the Doctor, holding out a hand for the creature's leader to take. They didn't offer to shake his, and he swung at their leader, dragging the insect forwards, and shaking its feelers.

"Doctor," murmured Amy, quite sure that that was not the way to go about such delicate matters.

The Doctor wasn't listening. He pushed the creature aside, addressing its followers.

"I'm the Doctor! You may not recognise me!" he shouted, at each and every insect looking strangely at him.

They did not respond to his outburst, but he was not finished.

"I thwarted your attack on the 'Ark!' You do remember the 'Ark', don't you?" queried the Doctor.

"Doctor," insisted Amy, taking his hand, and trying to drag him back into the TARDIS. He turned his head towards her, shaking his head, and she let go of his hand. She turned to wards the creatures, their feelers touching one another's, and then she saw the Doctor being led down the darkly lit room, through to another, much brighter room.

"Doctor, wait for me," cried Amy, and she saw the Doctor turn on his heel, to face his companion, as she ran to be beside him. Her ginger hair swaying in what little breeze, she and the Doctor felt, as they approached the next room. The creatures swarmed around them, when they reached their destination.

"Well?" asked the Doctor, as he looked about the entire room. It was full of small chambers, and within each chamber, laid a human being.

The Doctor appeared in front of one of the small chambers, looking the human being inside, up and down.

"What's with all of these…'caskets'?" asked the Doctor, turning to the Wirrn for an answer.

"What are they Doctor?" cried Amy, from across the room, not too far from where she was standing, examining one of the alien chambers.

The creatures did not respond in English. They only spoke in their own, which sounded like they were whining, chittering even. Despite their grumbling, the Doctor understood them.

"No, no…that's just not right! You can't be serious. That's murder, and on such a horrid scale, you're scavengers I know, and you're race is dying out, no thanks to the Daleks, but this is just wrong, and I'm afraid I will have to stop you!"

The Doctor was now full of anger, rage, and misery. He was yelling in front of the Wiirn Supreme, and he looked set to pounce on him, or so Amy thought.

Once again, the creatures spoke in their own language, and once they had come to a conclusion, the Doctor was sure his companion was in an awful position.

"What are they up to Doctor?" shouted Amy, calling to him, huddled from within a small group of the terrifying insects.

"They're using these human beings against their will, and I know that Amy because not one single human would want to be used in such a way, that they no longer feel human, because these creatures, the Wirrn, have laid their eggs in these humans, and once they hatch, they take over the heart, mind, and soul and the human form changes, and is re-shaped, to fit the image of a slug, before turning into one of these evil creatures."

Amy gasped in horror, as one of the creatures wrapped it's feelers around her waist, and the Doctor ran to aid her, but was prevented in doing so by another of the Wirrn kind. The Doctor was not fazed however, and using all his strength, he plucked up the courage to use his fist, and punched the creature directly between its eyes and nose.

The Doctor then caught up with Amy, snatching her back from the Wirrn, and held her in his arms. Then, they turned back to the Wiirn, who were advancing on them.

"Stand back, you…evil creatures!" yelled the Doctor, as he and Amy were being herded towards two empty chambers.

Then, the Doctor saw a cable running down beside the chambers behind him, and he followed the wire to where it met with the alien circuitry. He felt the wires with his hands, hidden from view, as they were behind his back, and he snapped the wire in half.

"Ouch…" he yelled, as a surge of electricity passed through him, and then suddenly, the bright lights switched off, and it became horribly dark. The chambers full of humans shut down, and the doors exploded open.

"What have you done Doctor?" asked Amy.

"I've broken the link Amy. I've arranged an escape plan B, and these humans you can just about make out through the dark, are coming back home with us!"

"And home is where?" whispered Amy, tugging at the Doctors tweed jacket.

"Earth Amy, where else?" the Doctor said, as he grabbed hold of one human, who then grabbed another human fresh from the machines, and then so on and so forth. Once everyone was hooked up, they all charged down the room, through to the next, and into the TARDIS. The Wirrn were blind, unable to keep up with the Doctor and Amy, and the rest of their human captives.

The Doctor shut the Police Box's doors behind him, and his new established friends. There was well over a handful of them now, including his companion Amy.

The Doctor and Amy gasped in delight, as they took in the new console room. It had changed its own desk top theme, from coral to something rather impressive.

"Have I walked into the right TARDIS?" pondered the Doctor, hunching over the controls, and activating the switches. He set the coordinates for Earth, and the TARDIS began to dematerialise.

The engines were revved, and the Police Box began to fade into the darkness, leaving the Wirrn behind, blind and on their own.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 7: A happy ending?

Doctor Who: Battle Wounds and Scars Galore

By Nathan Mullins

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor

Chapter Seven: A happy ending?

* * *

The TARDIS appeared from out of nowhere, on a street corner in Camberwell Green. No one had noticed the wooden blue box, and that was part of the TARDIS's charm. Every other man, woman, and child, went on with their everyday lives. They ignored the 'blue box' because of how it seemed not to belong to their 'modern day culture'.

The humans the Doctor had saved lurched from out of the TARDIS, the Doctor a close second behind them. Amy followed her companion, watching the humans in front of him, dancing around, with their arms flapping around in the air, with wild grins on their faces. Then, they all paused, and turned to the Doctor.

"Well?" cried one, looking up into the sky.

"Where are we?" asked another, looking at the Doctor for an explanation.

"Where do you think you all are?" replied the Doctor, raising his voice above the 'chitter chatter'.

No one dared to reply, whilst the Doctor was busy projecting his voice.

"I've brought you all home!" he exclaimed. "Is that not what you wanted?" he hollered at them.

They refused to speak up for themselves.

"Come on Amy, let's go," said the Doctor, taking her hand, and leading her back towards his ship.

"Where?" she asked him, not quite sure by what he meant.

"Anywhere you like," he told her.

"Through time and space?" she asked him, in all but a whisper.

"Yes," he responded, happily.

"Fantastic!" she stated, excitedly.

"That's what I once said," the Doctor added.

"And these humans?" she asked him.

"I've already given them their freedom, now it's up to them to do what they please."

The Doctor climbed into his ship, and then just Amy waved goodbye to those she and her companion had saved, she saw a girl, not much younger than herself, and she was metamorphosing into something other worldly.

She thought to tell the Doctor, but it was too late. He was already ready to take off, and just as she shut the doors, the TARDIS dematerialised. Within seconds, she and the Doctor were spiralling throughout the time vortex, on a whole new adventure, just waiting for them.

* * *

The Doctor and Amy are now traveling companions in time and space, and their adventures continue in...

**- 'The Immortal King'**


End file.
